The present invention relates to strip fastener material for releasably fastening two pieces of fabric, or the like, together and, more particularly to strip fastener material comprising a first flexible strip of material having a surface of loose-weave fibers thereon, the first strip of material being configured as a narrow strip having a plurality of identical, spaced first projections extending sidewards in one direction therefrom; and a second flexible strip of material having a surface of resiliently flexible hooks thereon adapted to releasably mate with the loose-weave fibers, the second strip of material being configured as a narrow strip having a plurality of identical, spaced second projections extending in one direction therefrom, the first projections and the second projections being identical in shape, the spaces between the first projections being of identical shape to the first projections, and the spaces between the second projections being of identical shape to the second projections.
Strip fastening material of the kind sold under the trademark VELCRO is extremely well known in the art. In general, the fastener materials come as strips, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, or as "discreet patches", as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. While shown as circles, the patches could as easily be square, triangular, or irregular in shape. In essence, in garments the strip fasteners are used to replace zippers while the patches fasteners are used in lieu of snaps, hooks and eyes, and buttons. Such strip fastening material comprises two components, a first flexible piece of material 10 having a surface of loose-weave fibers (i.e. a "wool" of nylon, or the like) and a second flexible piece of material 12 having a surface of resiliently flexible hooks adapted to releasably mate with the loose-weave fibers of the material 10. Where two pieces of fabric, or the like, are to be releasably joined, one of the fastener pieces 10 or 12 is attached to one of the pieces of fabric and the other fastener piece 12 or 10 is attached to the other piece of fabric. The strips 10, 12 are attached to the fabric by a row of stitches 14 along the edges. The fabric is then joined by pressing the two fastener pieces together and released by ripping them apart. The patches, when used, are typically tack stitched at several points about their periphery or are adhesively attached.
The problem addressed by the present invention is depicted in FIGS. 5 and 6. Each figure represents the sides 15 and 17 of a fabric coat front opening being joined by prior art Velcro brand fastening material comprising the materials 10 and 12 described above. FIG. 5 depicts the use of strip material such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 while FIG. 6 depicts the use of patch material such as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. When providing a strip fastening system on a long expanse such as a coat opening, both the strip and patch systems have drawbacks. While the strips are easily attached and aligned, they are stiffer and may be noisy when bent. Additionally, they use a maximum amount of materials. While patches employ a minimum of material and, because they only attached at spaced locations, are flexible and non-noisy, they are more labor intensive when it comes to attaching them; that is, each patch must be carefully aligned with its mating portion and each patch must be individually attached. If not well adhered or tacked (or completely stitched about the periphery, which is very labor intensive), they can pull off when separation is attempted.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a strip fastener material adapted for use at extended length openings which is flexible, non-noisy, economical with respect to the consumption of materials, well and easily attached, and of low labor intensity with respect to installation.